The use of pickup trucks, box vans and the like for transporting cargo of various types is now well known and practiced. Often, the cargo includes tools, fuel containers, work boxes, and a broad range of other devices and implements of various geometric sizes and configurations. It is typically desired that cargo of this nature be secured in the pickup truck or box van bed to prevent damage, spillage, unwanted noise, and the like. To this end, truck beds are often provided with eyelets, anchors, or other securements to which ropes, ratchet straps, elastic bands, and the like may be attached for securing the cargo. However, the eyelets, anchors and the like of such trucks are typically of a fixed nature, and are not given to a range of cargo sizes, configurations, and placements.
There is a need in the art for adaptable securement devices for implementation and use in association with truck beds, which accommodate cargo of various sizes, shapes, positions, and the like. Indeed, there is a need in the art for a selectively positionable securing strap mechanism for implementation and use in pickup truck and box van beds.